darkseasonspersonalfandomcom-20200213-history
Ace Palmer
Ace Palmer is one of the main protagonists of the seasons, he's charactired for being a soul bender and the loving companion of Luna Willington. Early Life Ace Palmer was born in the Russian war zone, on the 14th of June, 2921, he was the child of 2 american operatives working on the easter front and was raised to ignore the many horrors of war, his parents would often make the world out to be a fantasy place and shield him from any brutallity that could take place on the War zone, they were eventually killed by a mysterious explosion leaving young Ace traumatized, as an homeless orphan of war, he would take refuge on a black market storage departement, he would later be discovered by Saul Gomez and adopted into the ghosts cover operation division, where he was taught to abandon all humanity. Training Ace was trained without mercy, he learned to repress emotion and human feelings and went through extensive therapy to surpress his trauma of the day his parents died, he would eventually become one of the most ruthless agents in the agency thanks to him being trained from such a young age. Ghosts covert operations Ace would go to work in the black Market where he would work on the ghosts division, as a saboteur, he worked with may corporations before, including Spectrum Globalized Inc. , and continued to do so for many years, he was known as one of the most fierce of the ghosts and one of the most dangerous men in the world, he was known to use a procelaine maks to shield his identity and became known as "The phantom" Gaining Power Ace palmer would gain power after coming in contact with the Time Turner, getting his soul fused with his body, he gained electrical powers, this would be problemetic since the fusion would unsurpress Ace's emotions and make him turn agains Saul's black market division, after that, he began to work as a mercenary, and a very dangerous at that, his danger coming from his electrical powers. 1st Season ark As a mercenary, he would work for whom would offer him the biggest quantity of money, so when The Order came asking for him to retrieve the crown, Ace gladly accepted and traced Jack and Bardok back to the house, he was captured and interrogated, during this period of time he would meet his sweetheart, Ellie Reifinger and would form a relationship with the inhabitants of the house, in the period of fighting he wokred as the strategist even until the bitter end, after Jack's betrayal, he was left a changed man, with his emotions starting to blossom. Discovering the origin of his powers Taking advantage of the fact that Jack seeked to be redeemed, he asked of them to acompany him in the look for answers, he is the main protagonist behind the 2nd season ark, this search eventually leads them into world war I, there he meets his new sweetheart, Luna Willington, in the end, he forgives Jack and starts a romantic relationship with Luna Willington after saying his final goodbyes to Ellie. Physical Appearence, Powers and Personallity Ace palmer is around 6'7 feet tall and weights 102 pounds, he is known for having a black over coat, a white porcelaine mask and combat gloves/boots, he rarelly takes off his mask, in terms of weapons he carries around a set of hidden blades attached to cables, dual pistols and has a wide range of electrical type attacks, in terms of personality, he is known to show little to no emotion and being calm and cool most of the time, being the voice of reason, he can also snap engaging on the Beserk Mode. Trivia - Ace's personallity can be seen through Octy, he appears actually be shy and carring, but he learned to surpress that over the years. -It is believed that the cause of the explosion that killed his parents was a Rampaging Succubus - During season intermissions, it is shown that he still goes to Ellie's grave to talk to her, doing it on a weekly basis to tell her how his week was. Quotes "What in gods name?..." Upon collision with Ellie Reifinger "You gotta be fucking kidding me..." After being put to test by Jack Darkwing "You took everything from me, but now...it's my turn..." Ace before he began his plan to kill Jack "Everybody shut the fuck up!" Ace putting order on the plane "And I have to tell you she is one foxy lady" Ace describing Luna to Jack -